It is often necessary when styling hair to spray hair styling liquids and the like onto sections of the client's hair. This spraying can result in unwanted covering of the client's face and eyes with undesirable hair styling solutions and the unhealthy breathing of fumes generated by the spraying. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a face shield that could be used to shield the face area of a person receiving hair styling services from undesirable styling liquid overspray. It would be a further benefit to have a face shield that also included a filter element through which the styling client could breath while the face shield was in place. Because the viewing openings of the face shield can become hard to see through when covered with hair styling spray, it would be a further benefit to have a face shield that included peel-off eye opening covers that could be removed when covered with hair styling spray to allow the costumer to see clearly through the eye openings in order to view the stylist at work on the hair.